Believe Me
by Dashie's love
Summary: What happens when a girl wakes up in the woods, to find she's dead? And what will she do when a certain winter spirit catches her eye? What happens when Jack falls for this new spirit? Read this to find out. Rated T for some language later on. I in no way own ROTG, I just own the plot and one character.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Most people would think that death is cold; harsh; unforgiving. I would've thought the same...except since I've experienced death I don't agree. Death isn't everything you might think it is. Dying kind of changes how you think about it.

At the time, I didn't know what was happening. I was scared, when I died. When I woke up, I didn't remember anything, not even my name. But that was centuries ago. I know who I am now; but you'll find that out along the way.

This is my story, and a few others will help me tell it. I'm going to tell you how I came to be. Think of this story as like a history lesson, but not one of those boring ones you hear in school. I hope you'll understand it. I hope you'll Believe Me.


	2. Part 2: Wake Up

**Her P.O.V.**

'_What happened_?' I didn't know. I didn't remember what happened. I should've been cold, it's the dead of winter, but...I wasn't. I felt something covering my arms and body. A dress that went to my feet and mid forearm. It was pure white.

I sat on a fallen tree and realized just how long my hair was. I grimaced slightly, pulling my hair out of the way for me to sit again without sitting _on _it. I admired my long, shock blonde hair.* I brushed my hair with my fingers and it was surprisingly soft. As I looked around I noticed the trees. '_I must be in a wood, a very small wood, or something_.'

Looking up I could see that it was morning, the sun just coming up. I sighed in contentment. _'I don't know where I am, but this is beautiful_.'

A subtle breeze ruffled my hair and dress. I enjoyed that.

I did not enjoy hearing the twig that snapped right after.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"Ok North, what'd you call us all for this time?" I asked.

The old jolly man smiled.

"Jack, I told you; wait for Tooth to get here, then I will tell all," he boomed in his Russian accent.

I sighed and leaned on my staff. The Easter Kangaroo was talking with Sandy. They were wondering the same thing as me.

The Northern Lights signals all of us, the Guardians, when there's something important happening. Usually something bad. The last time it was signaled, it was because of that leprechaun - Dale.

Don't underestimate an angry leprechaun - they will get you. We had to get all the yedis* and elves back. Jingles still hasn't gotten over it.

"...are you talking about? I thought he just lost a tooth last…" Tooth droned on, bringing me out of my thoughts. She was talking to Baby Tooth, one of her little fairy helpers, also one of the smallest.

"North. Now will you tell us what this about?" Bunnymund asked, beating me to it.

I stood a little straighter, waiting for an explanation.

"Ah, yes! Of course. I called you all because another spirit has been chosen! Is good news, yes?" North boomed happily.

No one spoke. A new spirit. It's been a few centuries since the last spirit was chosen, well, more specifically someone was chosen to become a guardian.

*** No, this is not Elsa, just clarifying this.**

***Not sure how to really spell yedi so I'm most likely going to keep spelling it like that throughout the story.**

**First actual chapter done! Please review to tell me if it's any good?**


	3. Part 3: There's a Difference

**Jack's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>There's a difference between a spirit and a guardian. It had only been twenty - thirty years? - since I became a guardian. Manny chooses the lucky few to change and become a spirit. That's what I was before. A guardian's sworn duty is to protect the children of the world.<p>

'_Who is it? What is there purpose going to be?'_

After a silence, I voiced my thoughts.

"Who is it?"

"Well, that is tricky part," he says, "Man in Moon said he'd tell you Jack. Said it involves you more than anyone."

'_And cue starring in 3...2...'_

All eyes were on me.

"Me?" I asked, but the nod he gave me is all the confirmation I get.

After some frantic jingling of a bell, everyone looked to Sandman. He let go of the, now dizzy, elf and pointed to the opening in the ceiling with his hand and the dream sand in the shape of an arrow. The Moon was waiting for me.

'_Well, here goes nothing I guess.' _I thought as I went to Manny_._

I gulp, a little nervous. North put his hand on my shoulder.

"Remember, he is quiet, so listen close. You will be fine Jack."

I nod and go to speak with Manny for the second time in all of my existence. '_No big deal, right? Just talking to the one thing that turned me into what I am today. No big deal.' _At least that's what I try to tell myself.

I looked up to Manny and listened close as he told me that, this girl, will fix the seasons. She will keep the nature spirits in balance.

'_There's others like me? For nature?'_ I asked/thought to Manny. He didn't answer.

I turned to the group. All of them waiting for me to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, Christmas was hectic. Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3! BTW, am I making the chapters long enough for you guys?**


	4. Part 4: Vines and Snow

**Jack's P.O.V.**

_ 'How much do I tell them? Do I say what she does?'_

I think of the image Manny showed me of the girl. He said I'd know where to find her and he was right. I felt this…pull…to get to her, almost like I needed to protect her? I don't know how to explain it.

"I need to find her," I said to myself, almost a whisper. Then I realized something - she just woke up! "I'm going to find her," I said with more conviction.

North nodded to me, understanding.

"Hey wind!" I yelled, feeling the air move around me.

I was getting closer to her, I could feel it. In no time at all, was there. When I landed, the wind slowed down, becoming a nice breeze.

Then, just my luck, I stepped on a twig. She starts and faces me. My breath caught in my throat.

_ 'She's pretty alright. Prettier than the girls that were around in my time. She's even prettier than any girls I've seen in all of my time.'_

"Who are you?" She asked timidly.

_ 'Wow, even her voice is pretty. Wait - what? What am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking like this about her. Especially when I don't even know her name.'_

I must've been thinking for a while because she asked again.

"My name is Jack Frost. Who are you?" I asked.

I walked around the tiny clearing. She eyed me warily. I swung my staff and walked on top of a fallen log.

"Well? What's your name? Don't you know?" I looked at her and her head hung low.

Then realization hit me. The Moon hasn't told her. Not anything. She's clueless about who or where she is.

She doesn't know she's dead.

_**Her**_** P.O.V.**

I looked up at him.

"I…I don't know who I am. Or how I got here. Do you know? Am I dreaming? Dead? What's happening?"

He looked at me and seemed to be thinking, and then looked at the sky. I looked to my feet again, hiding in my hair, and noticed that I was bare foot. I dug my toes into the cold earth and waited for him to answer me.

I looked back up at him and saw him already looking at me. I was about to ask him another question when a loud thud sounded through the woods.

My body acted on its own, it seemed to go into autopilot for a moment as I turned towards the sound and crouched slightly. Vines grew from the earth and wrapped around my legs and arms, like a gentle caress on my limbs.

To say that I was shocked wouldn't be an exaggeration. To say that Jack was shocked would be an understatement. Without knowing, I somehow made vines grow around Jack as well, but it was a lot more harsh than needed. The vines on him were almost crushing him as he dropped his staff, his arms to his sides.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I don't even know how I did that!" I apologized, forgetting the sound momentarily.

Jack had managed to fall on his face in the snow (well, what remained of it, the vines cleared the snow very well) as he was struggling with the vines. I ran over to him and started pulling at the vines and they gave way to me easily. I offered him a hand to help him up and he took it. Then he grabbed his staff, which looked like one a shepherd would use.

"Sorry…again."

"Eh, don't worry about it. I get strangled in vines every day," he laughed a little at his sarcasm.


	5. Part 5: You're dead

Jack had managed to fall on his face in the snow (well, what remained of it, the vines cleared the snow very well) as he was struggling with the vines. I ran over to him and started pulling at the vines and they gave way to me easily. I offered him a hand to help him up and he took it. Then he grabbed his staff, which looked like one a shepherd would use.

"Sorry...again."

"Eh, don't worry about it. I get strangled in vines every day," he laughed a little at his sarcasm.

"Besides, I'm guessing you just found out that you have powers."

I nodded.

"Don't sweat it. You're just trying to figure out your powers like I did when I learned about them…though I was told who I was right away."

He created a small flurry using his staff and covered the ground again. I stared at him, eyes wide.

"So you're really the legendary _'Jack Frost.'_"

"Yup. That I am. And I'd tell you who you are-" Jack started to say.

"Jack! Where'd you go? We've been looking for you and, who's this?"

A woman, or rather, fairy, came into the clearing. She had feathers on her head and body along with wings, much like an insect, on her back.* She was green and blue, both vibrant and almost neon in color.

"Who are you?" I asked the bird/fairy person.

"Oh! I'm Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy. And-" she gestured to each respective person, "-this is Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny."

Jack mumbled, "Easter Kangaroo."

"Sandman, and North, or Santa Claus. Who are you?" She asks again.

"Um…I don't know who I am," I say, just above a whisper.

I try to give Toothiana a smile.

Tooth gasped and nearly tackled me as she prodded at my teeth, seeming to have forgotten what I had just said. I tried to stop her before the vines, as I thought of them as a kind of security system, attacked her or them - but it was too late.

"Ahh!" Tooth yelled as icy frost snaked around her, trapping her wings to her body. And effectively dropping her to the ground.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know how I did that, I'm sorry!" I said while wiping the strange frost/ice off of her. The frost collected on my hands and stayed there like silk gloves on my fingers.

Everyone, except Jack, stared at me, mouths open and gaping. Even Santa didn't know what to make of it until he remembered what I had said.

"You don't know your name, da?" He asked in a thick Russian accent.

I nodded. I sat on a log and drew my knees closer to me. I wrapped my arms around my knees. The vines, still on my arms and legs, were vibrant and green and growing. The frost on my hands were slowly moving up my wrists and swirling with different patterns. Yet, I wasn't cold.

"That means you don't know about Manny, he didn't get the chance to tell you," North said.

"As I was going to say before you met them," Jack gave a pointed mock glare at them with a smirk then faced me again. "I'd tell you who you were if I knew, but Manny didn't tell me."

"Who's Manny?" I ask looking up at them.

Jack and Santa already knew I didn't know, they kind of figured it out before the others. The others were the ones to start the little argument/talk.

"How do you not know?"

"Come on, you've got to know something…"

"It is possib…"

"…at means she doesn't-"

"…o she doesn't."

"…this isn't good. Is it?"

All of them were talking at once, but that much I understood.

"Um, hello? Who's this 'Manny'? And what don't I know?" I asked.

The others kept talking amongst each other. Jack was the only one who answered me.

"Well, Manny is the Man in the Moon. He created all of us and was the first to tell us who we are. Well, our names at least. But you need to listen to me, okay? I'm only going to tell you once."

I nodded as he sat next to me. The others were still arguing.

"Okay, well…you're dead. But you're not a ghost. You're a spirit that is now responsible for your gifts, er…I'm not sure how to explain it. I don't know what your name is, but Manny does. I guess he couldn't tell you because he must've turned you at the last second," he said, using his hands/staff to explain and gesture.

By now, the others had quit arguing and were listening to us. I tried to understand. All I really got was that I'm dead _('wow, dying at age 18, that _sucks'), Manny changed me and gave me powers, and that he will tell me my name.

"But…why me? What makes me so special?" I wondered aloud.

Jack's smile turned into a frown. The others were probably doing the same. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Jack spoke.

**Sorry it's been awhile! I hope you enjoyed this! **

**Thanks to the followers! I didn't think it'd be that good. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
